Bradley Uppercrust III
Bradley "Brad" Uppercrust III is the true and hidden main villain of Disney's 2000 animated film, An Extremely Goofy Movie. He is the leader of the "Gamma Mu Mu" fraternity at Max Goof's college, and a selfish skater who only aims for his "own" victory, not caring how many Gammas will be left behind. He wants the most skilled competitors to be in his team, excluding the others he dubs "clowns". Role in the film Although he is the main villain, his true colors are not revealed until near the climax. When Max, P.J. and Bobby were seen skateboarding, Bradley and the Gammas followed them to the Coffee shop. He offered Max to join their fraternity, only for his offer to be rejected when the Gammas picked on P.J. and Bobby. He quickly became Max's enemy and placed a wager about the X-Games; the losing team becomes towel boys for the winning team. Max accepted the wager. During class, he would often pick on Max (especially when Goofy came bursting in). Later, while Max and his friends were practicing skateboarding, Brad notices Goofy having good moves (though it was unintentional) and had Goofy join the Gammas. During the qualifying round, he placed a mini-rocket under Goofy's skateboard and while Max was skateboarding, he flashed a light into Max's eyes. And after Goofy decides to leave the fraternity to help support his son, Brad had him thrown out, after which he and the Gammas boast of their their plans to cheat in the competition. During the X-Games, he had the other members of Gamma Mu Mu cheat for him to ruin the other players' chances of winning. After Brad and Max's teams made it into the finals, he had P.J. flying off in the sky to force the other team to forfeit. This unexpected turn of events causes Max to realize that Bradley tricked him into disowning his father and Goofy was telling the truth about Bradley's cheating. However, Max was able to convince Goofy to step in and help him beat Bradley and win the X-Games. Goofy stumbled towards brad and bumped into them sending them both flying. Near the finish line, when Tank was in the lead, Bradley was unwilling to let anyone but him cross the finish line. Goofy then throws his horseshoe, injuring Bradley, who falls and hits a button that has Max and Tank blasted towards the X-Games wire and fabric logo, causing it to crash on top of them and set it on fire. Ignoring the accident, Brad continues the race but Max and Goofy help Tank escape. After Goofy and Tank released themselves from the skateboard to give Max enough speed, and Max won the competition. In the end, Bradley conceded defeat, shook Max's hand, showed good sportsmanship and even agreed to be Max's towel boy, but Max calls off the bet because Brad has to deal with Tank. Tank then turns on Brad for betraying him and then slingshots him towards the X-Games blimp flying overhead. It is unknown whether Bradley survived or not as he is never mentioned or seen again after that point. However, it is most likely that he survives. Trivia * When revealing his plans to cheat with the other members of his group (an action overheard by Goofy when he was returning his badge out of common courtesy after being kicked out), Bradley is seen with his head in front of a pair of horns, making him resemble Satan and acting as further symbolism of his evil nature. * Bradley bears similarities to Johnny Worthington III from Monsters University. ** Both are not only influential leaders in the Panhellenic Greek system at their respective colleges, but they also lead a fraternity and are extremely selective of whom they allow into them. ** Additionally, they both selected major characters to be allowed into their circle of friends for the purpose of collegiate game competition. With Johnny, he picked Sulley (at first) and, later on, Randall because he was sure that they would be excellent Scarers for the Scare Games. With Bradley, he chose Max (though he quickly rejected the offer) and, later on, Goofy (who would soon after separate himself from his group) because he noticed their skills in skateboarding and thought he could use them to his advantage for the College X-Games. ** Furthermore, they both show good sportsmanship after conceding defeat. Unlike Johnny, however, Bradley does attempt to cheat and nearly get one of his teammates killed in his drive to win, which resulted in his downfall. * Bradley is a rare Disney villain who doesn't fall but rises to his defeat. Gallery tumblr_inline_mnsdampcwO1qz4rgp.png Category:Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Young Characters Category:Movie Characters